1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air suction device for use in a surface boat, and more particularly to an air suction device having an air cleaner for use in a surface boat, such as a surface bicycle to be forwarded by a water jet stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A surface boat for use in the sports or the competition games is liable to turn over. Accordingly, it is necessary to stop the engine of the surface boat as soon as the surface boat is turned over. Further, water is entered into the air cleaner and the engine room passing through the filter member, so that the output of the engine may be reduced, when the surface boat is turned over.
Specifically, even if a little water is entered into the air cleaner, the water is also entered into the engine room passing through the filter element of the air cleaner, because the filter element of the air cleaner for use in the surface boat is normally of paper type. As a result, the output property of the engine is degraded and the restart of the engine becomes difficult, so that the surface boat cannot be run, ever if the turned over surface boat is restored. Further, it is necessary to replace the wetted filter element or to dry, so that the maintenance becomes difficult.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an air suction device for a surface boat free from the above defects.
An air suction device for a surface boat of this invention is characterized by comprising a filter element of paper type arranged in an air suction passage of an engine, wherein the filter element is composed of a core made of a filter material and a permeable waterproof sheet arranged at the upstream side surface of the core in the air suction passage.
Further, an air suction device for a surface boat of this invention is characterized by comprising a filter element of paper type arranged in an air suction passage of an engine, wherein the filter element is composed of a core made of a filter material and permeable waterproof sheets arranged at the upstream and downstream sides of the core in the air suction passage.
Furthermore, an air suction device for a surface boat of this invention is characterized by comprising an air suction box for communicating an air suction pipe of an engine with an air suction cylinder, a filter element of paper type arranged between the air suction pipe and the air suction cylinder in the air suction box, and a buffer room of a large capacity formed between the air suction pipe and the filter element, wherein the filter element is composed of a core made of a filter material and a permeable waterproof sheet arranged at the upstream side surface of the core in the air suction box.
According to an air suction device for a surface boat of this invention, a filter element is prevented from being wetted with water entered into an air cleaner through an air suction cylinder by a waterproof sheet arranged at the upstream side of the filter element.
Further, the water is prevented from entering into an engine room.
Furthermore, a suction air pressure applied through a suction air passage to the filter element is reduced by a buffer room formed in an air suction box.
Other object and advantages will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.